Newcomers!
by LonelyAmy
Summary: two new people join the group! are they evil or good? there is a new group call Angels! too much tension!and why do the new people have weapon?
1. Accident while meeting!

Mika: Hi! Mika-Mika here!

Rin: Rin-Rin here!

Miku: Miku-miku here!

Meiko: Gimme another sake!

Xia:…Uh, hi?

Mika: Oh, c'mon Xia! Have some spirit!

Xia: No. *shakes head*

Mika: Oh, well, *shrugs shoulders* Lets go to the boys! *winks*

Xia: you shouldn't since they're…

Mika: *only one staying with Xia* What?

The other girls: EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! o///o

Boys: Holy SHIT! * Trying to cover up, you know what. *

Xia: -_- Changing…

Mika: Anyway…Len, disclaimer.

Len: *Still blushing* Mika-chan, whose really cute, does not own Vocaloid.

Rin: LENNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Mika: Enjoy! XD

"Ummm, Gakupo?" Kaito began.

"Yes?" He looked up from cooking.

"Who are the newcomers?"

XxXxXxXxXx

On the airplane

"Xia…?"

"Yes, Xyero?"

"The plane… is going to land."

"Yeah?"

" Can you..?"

"Help you? No pro', bro'" Xia giggled.

"Thanks, Xia." Xyero said scratching his head.

Around Xyero is:

Garbage and…

More garbage…

Airport

Rin's point of view

Okay, we're at the airport.

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!

I am like so excited that I'm jumping up and down!

Miku and Luka is also jumping up and down.

Meiko is just smiling.

Gakupo is munching on eggplants.

Mikuo is just staring off at space.

Len is just listening to his ipod, nodding his head off.

Kaito is probably thinking about girls and their bra size.

Can you even believe I used to like him!

*Bump*

Mikuo's pov

This is really embarrassing.

First of all, my twin sister, Miku and her other two friends, Luka and Rin are jumping around.

Second of all, some girl just bumped into me and is laying on me.

This is a very uncomfortable position, trust me.

"Ouch.." she groans sitting on top of my stomach.

"Imotou-san!" some guy yells and comes running towards us.

Then he stops, takes out a camera and takes a picture of us.

"Hey!" I yelled.

That is when that girl wakes up from her trance.

"Please don't- oh! Sorry! I guess I was rushing a bit too much…" she grinned sheepishly as she got up.

"Its okay." I said as I got up.

Then I noticed her appearance.

She had dark purple hair and violet eyes. Her hair was up to her hip.

She was wearing a light purple school uniform that looked like Miku's and her tie was hanged loosely around her.

Her brother was the same except it was light blue uniform and his eyes and hair were a bit darker. His hair looked like mines.

Then they asked if we were the Vocaloids.

Len replied yes.

That is when they said, "We are the new comers! "

Everything was calm when Kaito had to say, "Are you size C ½?"

Boom!

"What did you say!" Xyero said dangerously holding a baka gun. (This idea is from Gakuen Alice)

He is an over protected brother.

That is when Kaito trips and lands on Meiko, who lands on Gakupo who lands on Luka who lands on Miku who lands on Rin who lands on Len who lands on Xia who lands on ME!

Everyone is faced down while I'm faced up!

Yup! That means when Xia land on me, she kissed me!

Every boy is green with envy at me while Xyero finds me as me as an enemy!

Back to the kiss.. It was quite refreshing though!

I kissed her back!

The next thing you know we're French kissing!

The disappointing thing is that I pulled back!

I will swear that I will get her to be my girl!

Mika:Ohhhh! Tension!

Miku: First you should deal with Rin!

Mika: Where is she?

Miku: Emo Corner.

Mika: Oh the horror!

Kaito: Read and review!


	2. It went over the edge!

Mika: Hi guys…

Miku: Mika, why you depress? * Puts arm over shoulder*

Mika: I think I'm a sucky writer.

Miku: You are not a sucky writer!

Mika: but …* Points to the rest of the Vocaloid group*

The Rest:*Holding signs that say Mika is a bad writer!*

Miku: GUYS!!!!!

Mika: Rin isn't talking to me which makes me fell more down in the dumps…

Miku: Why?

Mika: I don't really know…..*Looks at Rin*

Rin: I'm not talking to her because Len thinks she's prettier than me!

Mika: But this is a Rin and Len! Plus… I think Len is gay with a ponytail!

Rin: Okay!*Yells at the rest* Switch signs!

The Rest:* Holding signs that say: Mika is a bad GREAT writer!!!*

Xia:*been watching the whole thing off screen and was eating a Popsicle*…That was easy…

Mika: Mikuo, DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mikuo:*grunts* Mika the great bad writer does not own any Vocaloid or whatever anime….

Mika: WAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!*back to emo corner*

Xia: Or maybe not……..

Miku:*sweat drop* Well, enjoy….

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Xia Pov

I just had my first kiss!

Argh! I need to release my anger!!!!!

*BAM*

Yes! I hit Mikuo!

I do a victory dance!

"Um…. Xia?" Miku asked.

"Yes?"I replied cheerfully.

"Where's my brother?" she asked holding back a grin.

"Huh?" I scan the airport.

All I can see is a BIG hole on the windows.

"No way!" I gasped.

I hit him right through the windows!

"Yes~desu!" I shouted.

"Desu?" they look at my brother.

"That's what she says when she's really happy." he smirks.

Then we slapped hands

We smirk.

I cannot wait till we make it to the first place.

Somewhere else

"Help…"

At the Vocaloids house

Miku Pov

"And here are your bedrooms!" I finally announce.

"Here are everyones numbers," giving both of them the list.

They look at it.

It says: (do not call them!)

_Everyones Cell phone numbers and Aim_

_Miku: 745-853-2090_

_Aim: Singing_Miku_

_Mikuo: 548-352-9602_

_Aim: Hottie_Boy_

_Rin: 238-582-9130_

_Aim: xXOrange_GirlXx_

_Len: 934-032-8562_

_Aim: ~Banana_boy~_

_Luka: 569-908-3724_

_Aim: XxXLuka_Heart_UXxX_

_Gakupo: 239-785-9207_

_Aim: ~Chillin'_Eggplants~_

_Kaito: 957-092-6523_

_Aim: I _Heart_Ice Cream_

_Meiko: 827-073-0849 _

_Aim: Sake_is_my_bff_

_Xyero: 254-852-9345_

_Aim: The_cool_dude_

_Xia: 253-756-1597_

_Aim:*Darkness_Girl*_

_Home phone :( 1)718-256-3882_

"We put your own phones and aim just in case!Okay?" Miku shouted, "Now lets' go shopping!!!!!"

At the Mall

"Ummm……What just happened?" Xia asked.

"You got dragged to the mall by Miku..." Luka sweat dropped.

Xia and Xyero said at the same time "Lets' go!" and ran towards…

'Vocaloid Fashion.'

Three Hours Later

"Omg! Look how much we bought!" Xia yelled.

Luka and Meiko stared.

"They each bought ten carts each." Kaito gulped.

"But Miku said we can but as much as we can!"Xyero argued.

"Miku?" the four grown-ups stared at her dangerously.

"Well, that's true..." Miku gulped.

They stared at the six teenagers.

Miku and Mikuo each bought two carts.

But Len, Xyero, Xia and Rin each bought TEN carts each.

"Lets' get smoothies! See you guys later!" Xia yelled running away with the others.

"COME BACK HERE!" the four grown-ups yelled.

Meiko sighed and said "Lets' called them."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After four hours

"That took forever!" Teto shrieked.

"Not really, it just took four hours." Haku said.

"Time for a celebration!" as Dell began to take out sake but then….

BAM!

"If they get drunk who's going to drive us home?" Xia asked putting away her rock gun.

"Can I have your aim and phone number?" she asked.

They nodded.

_Everyones Cell phone numbers and Aim ETC._

_Teto: 754-852-3572_

_Aim: Cutie_Pie19_

_Ted: 159-747-2679_

_Aim: Flame_dude_

_Akaito: 526-596-2571_

_Aim: Pepper_Hot_

_Sakine: Drunk_girl_

_Haku: 256-589-2458_

_Aim: Shy_singer_dream_

_Dell: 548-366-1254_

_Aim: Workaholic97_

"There you go!" Teto shouts.

Xia blinks and looks at them and say "You guys are really bad influences." and runs away.

They all say "Come Back here you bitch!"

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-

Mika: I hope you enjoy….

Miku: please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
